bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Quincy Bangle
The is an artifact used by Uryū Ishida to overcome the loss of his powers due to the Quincy Final form, after removing his Sanrei Glove. It is given to him by Nemu Kurotsuchi, under the orders of her father (and captain) Mayuri Kurotsuchi.Bleach anime; Episode 78 The Research and Development Institute held on to the artifact so as to study it, and it is unknown exactly when it came into their possession. Nemu also stated that it was passed down the Quincy bloodline for generations, signifying its value to the remaining Quincy.Bleach anime; Episode 89 Artifact Use and Design This old artifact was created to help Quincy with weak Reiatsu, designed to mimic the powers of a Quincy. It forces Reishi to gather, and then amplifies them. In fact, the Reishi will gather even if person using it does not will it. By simply adjusting the energy output, Uryū inevitably reached his limit of fighting while using it. The air would become devoid of Reishi and eventually the accessory would go out of control. Later, however, he found another way to use it. For the most part, a Quincy can use the artifact as an amplifier and use their own powers to focus the Reishi. Using this method, the stress on the Quincy Bangle decreases so that the user can still fight arduously despite their lack of power. However, this method does not completely eliminate the stress, and eventually the Bangle will fall apart after overuse. After the Bangle is used up to or past its breaking point, it shatters completely. The traditional Quincy outfit that came with it also vanishes, returning the user to their normal clothes.Bleach anime; Episode 106 Uryū Ishida used it to make up for the loss of his powers after removing the Sanrei Glove. Drawbacks Aside from the aforementioned stress problem, the Quincy Bangle does have a few technical difficulties while in use. The more powerful arrows take time to get ready, something that would not occur for a normal Quincy Bow, and most of the other arrows have very little power behind them, as stated by Jin Kariya. This was shown during the time where the Bangle was at its breaking point, so its condition may or may not have had a correlation with the decrease in power. Also, if it is fired at maximum power there is a chance that it might explode, taking the user and everything within a considerable radius, with it.Bleach anime; Episode 102 Bestowed Abilities The following are a list of Quincy abilities the user has access to while wearing the Quincy Bangle: *'Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows:' The Quincy Bangle effectively takes the place of a Quincy Cross, with a Bow already attached for the user to fight with. The bow was seen attached to the top of the Bangle, appearing somewhat like a large cross latched onto the glove region. It had a purple coloration, and the spirit arrows it fired were blue.Bleach anime; Episode 91 It is unknown if the users own unique Reiryoku or Reiatsu coloration effects the fired arrows' coloration. The bow was sufficient enough to injure Jin Kariya, and defeat Yoshi's Doll, Nieder, which the arrows could deflect in its first form. * : the technique Quincy use to travel at high speeds, by gathering the surrounding Reishi under their feet. It can also be used to hover, or fly, for long distances and is difficult to master. It is unknown if Hirenkyaku can be used because of the Quincy Bangle, or if it must first be learned by the user as Ishida already mastered the technique. It is unknown if the Quincy Bangle allowed the user access to other advanced Quincy techniques, such as Gintō or Ransōtengai. Known Users *Uryū Ishida References Navigation Category:Items